fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Love is an Open Door/Namine's Powers Exposed
(Later on, after their dance, Kairi and Drake got to know one another alone. They talked about their lives) Kairi: I often had the whole parlor to myself to slide. (She accidently hit Drake with her hand) Kairi: (Sheepishly) Oops. Sorry. (Drake just smiled and laughed. Later, they strolled out of the castle) Kairi: Your physique helps, I'm sure. (In the rose garden, Drake and Kairi playfully bumped into each other. He noticed the white streak in Kairi's hair) Drake: (Curiously) What's this? Kairi: I was born with it. Although, I dreamt I was kissed by a troll. Drake: (Smiling) I like it. (On the balcony, Kairi was teaching Drake how to eat krumkake. Drake ate the whole thing) Kairi: Yeah, the whole thing! You got it. (She and Drake laughed as the krumkake crumbled in the muscular penguin's face) Kairi: Okay wait, wait. So you have how many brothers? Drake: Twelve older brothers. Three of them pretended I was invisible...literally...for two years. Kairi: (Shocked) That's horrible. Drake: (Shrugging off the comment) It's what brothers do. Kairi: And sisters. Namine, Xion, and I were close when we were little. But then, one day Namine just shut me and Xion out, and I never knew why. (Then Drake held on to Kairi's hand) Drake: I would never shut you out. (Kairi looked up at him and smiled) Kairi: Okay, can I just, say something crazy? Drake: (Excited) I love crazy! (Kairi began to sing) Kairi: All my life has been a series of doors in my face And then suddenly I bump into you Drake: I was thinking the same thing! 'Cause like... (Then it was Drake's turn to sing) Drake: I've been searching my whole life to find my own place And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue (Later, they explored one of the castle towers, slid down an empty hallway, and hid before one of the servants spotted them. Then they climbed on the castle roof and watched a shooting star. Later they walked on a bridge and danced on top of the lighthouse as the light casted dancing shadows across the sails of ships in the docks) Kairi: But with you Drake: But with you, I found my place Kairi: I see your face Kairi and Drake: And it's nothing like I've ever known before Love is an open door Love is an open door Love is an open door Kairi: With you Drake: With you Kairi: With you Drake: With you Kairi and Drake: Love is an open door Drake: I mean it's crazy Kairi: What? Drake: We finish each other's.... Kairi: Sandwiches Drake: That's what I was gonna say Kairi: I've never met someone Kairi and Drake: Who thinks so much like me (They took a break from singing by doing a pinkie promise) Kairi and Drake: Jinx! Jinx again! (They went back to singing) Kairi and Drake: Our mental synch-ro-ni-zation Can have but one explanation Drake: You Kairi: And I Drake: Were Kairi: Just Kairi and Drake: Meant to be Kairi: Say goodbye Drake: Say goodbye Kairi and Drake: To the pain of the past We don't have to feel it anymore Love is an open door Love is an open door Life can be so much more Kairi: With you Drake: With you Kairi: With you Drake: With you Kairi and Drake: ' Love is an open door' (Then they played hide and seek amongst the stable doors, and climbed to the waterfall looking out over Arendelle. As the song ended, Kairi and Drake both formed a heart with their hands, confirming that it was true love, because they have so much in common) Drake: Can I say something crazy? (Kairi giggled and nodded. Drake knelt down) Drake: Will you marry me? (Kairi gasped and smiled) Kairi: Can I say something even crazier? (Drake smiled and nodded) Kairi: (Joyfully) YES!! (Back at the entrance of the castle, Kairi and Drake found Xion and the Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings finishing their own slice of chocolate cake. After they finished, they noticed Kairi and Drake and greeted them) Xion: Oh, hey. How was your time alone? Ace: And how's it going so far? Kairi and Drake: Great! Drake: And we got great news! Xion, Gangreen Gang, and Dazzlings: And what's that? Kairi: Drake and I are gonna get married later! (Xion, the Gangreen Gang, and Dazzlings got surprised suddenly, even though Xion looked happy) Xion: (Eagerly) Really? Kairi: (Squealing happily) Yes! Xion: That's wonderful! (A short pause) Arturo: But what would Namine say about...? Kairi: (Cutting him off) Good idea! Xion: Let's go ask Namine! Kairi and Drake: Good idea! (Then they run inside, leaving the confused Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings alone. Then the ten teens shrugged and resumed their fun time in the Castle Town. In the throne room, Kairi, Xion, and Drake looked for Namine so they could ask her for her blessing of Kairi and Drake's marriage) Kairi: (Politely pushing her way) Oops! Pardon. Xion: (Politely pushing her way) Sorry. Can we get around you there? Kairi and Xion: Thank you. (Then they spotted Namine talking with Soarin and Flamethrower) Xion: Oh there she is. Kairi: Namine! (They went up to their sister. Namine turned to see Xion, Kairi, and Drake. Kairi bowed awkwardly) Kairi: I mean, Queen Namine, me again. Um. May I present Prince Drake of the Southern Isles. Drake: (Bowing before Namine) You're Majesty. (Namine gave a polite, but reserved nods) Kairi: We would like.... Drake: Your blessing.... (He tried to finish Kairi's sentence, feeling excited as well) Kairi and Drake: (Unable to keep their excitement down any longer) Of, Of our marriage! Xion: That's right! (This news shocked Namine a whole lot) Namine: (Shocked) Marriage? Kairi: (In a high-pitched voice) Yes! Namine: I'm sorry, I'm confused. Xion: It's all goo.... (Xion suddenly recalled how Kairi got hurt by Namine as a child and back in the present, she looked calmly shocked) Kairi: Well, we haven't worked out all the details ourselves. We'll need a few days to plan the ceremony. Of course we'll have all the food such as the soup and ice cream, and then.... (She turns to Drake) Wait. Would we live here? (Namine and Xion's faces paled in fear) Namine and Xion: Here? Drake: (Smiling) Absolutely! (Namine tried to get her twin sister‘s attention) Namine: Kairi.... (But she was interrupted by Kairi) Kairi: Oh, we can have Xion and all twelve of your brothers to stay with us! Xion: (Confused) What? No, no, no, no, no! Kairi: (Ignoring her younger sister) Of course we have the room. I don't know. Some of them must.... Namine: (Gaining Kairi and Drake's attention) Wait. Slow down. I may be okay with Xion staying here, but nobody's brothers are staying here. Nobody is getting married. Xion: (Dismayed) Wait, what? (Namine gently shoved her aside and turned to Kairi, feeling anxious) Namine: (Anxiously) May I talk to you please? Alone? Kairi: (Defensively) No. (She moved back and stood closer to Drake, who also looked worried) Kairi: Whatever you have to say, you can say to both of us. Namine: (Sighs) Fine. (Firmly) You can't marry a man you just met. Kairi: (Defensively) You can if it's true love! Namine: Kairi, what do you know about true love? Kairi: (Angrily) More than you! (Xion angrily marched up next to Kairi and turned to face Namine in anger) Xion: Yes! All you know is how to shut people out! (Namine felt hurt by those words, but she had to stay firm) Namine: (Firmly) You asked for my blessing, but my answer is no. Now, excuse me. (As Namine started to leave, Drake ran up and stopped in front of her) Drake: You're Majesty, if I may ease your...? Namine: (Rudely) No, you may not! And I-I think you should go. (As Namine walked to the door, she looked at the royal handler) Namine: The party's over. Close the gates. Royal Handler: Yes, Your Majesty. Kairi: (Alarmed) What? Namine, no. No, wait! (She for her sister's hand, but she pulled one of the gloves off of her. This shocked Xion) Xion: (Shocked) Kairi, stop! Why are you doing this? (Namine gasped as she turned around) Namine: (In panic as she reached for her glove) G-Give me my glove! (But Kairi held the glove away from Namine) Kairi: Namine, please! Please! Xion and I can't live like this anymore! (Namine fought back against her tears that were threatening to fall down her face) Namine: (On the verge of tears) Then leave! (Kairi and Xion gasped as those words had hurt her. Kairi and Xion did not want to see their sister feeling so upset, so they turned and started to walk away) Kairi: (Heartbroken) What did we ever do to you?! Namine: (Feeling upset) Enough, Kairi. Xion: (Getting nervous to Kairi) Kairi, come with me. Kairi: (Heartbroken) No. Why?! Why do you shut me and my little sister out?! W-Why do you shut the world?! WHAT ARE YOU SO AFRAID OF?! (Namine angrily turned around) Namine: (Angrily) I SAID, ENOUGH!! (But as she turned around, ice shot out from her hand, creating spikes across the floor and causing Kairi, Xion, Eggman, Orbot, Cubot, Tribot, Drake, the Stallion Seven, and Mane Seven to back up while the guests to cry out in shock while backing up in fear. Namine looked completely frightened because now everyone knew her secret. Drake, the Stallion Seven, and the Mane Seven looked up at Namine in shock. Eggman ducked behind Orbot, Cubot, and Tribot) Eggman: Sorcery. I knew there was something dubious going on here. (Kairi looked at their sister in dismay) Kairi: (Dismayed) Namine? (All Xion could do is see Namine getting scared upon her power's exposure, for she worked hard on keeping it a secret up until now. Namine, in a panic, so she opened the door and ran off much, to the dismay of Kairi, Xion, Drake, the Stallion Seven, and the Mane Seven. Outside, Namine bursted out of the castle door, and much to her shock, her subjects were waiting outside for her. Nearby, the Gangreen Gang and the Dazzlings noticed her and looked concerned) Citizen of Arendelle 1: There she is! (The other citizens cheered for her. After she looked behind her to see Kairi, Xion, Drake, the Stallion Seven, the Mane Seven, Eggman, Orbot, Cubot, and Tribot following her, she ran down the steps) Citizen of Arendelle 2: The queen! It is her! Citizen of Arendelle 3: (Bowing before Namine) Queen Namine (The terrified queen ducked from him, and through the crowd) Citizen of Arendelle 4: Our beautiful queen! (Namine was stopped by a lady, who was holding onto her baby daughter. The baby giggled and reached out to Namine) Citizen of Arendelle 5: You're Majesty? Are you all right? (The frightened queen backed away) Namine: (Frightened) No. (She suddenly bumped into a fountain and grabbed its edge. The frost spreaded on the edge, went into the water, and froze it. It even froze the flowing water, turning it into an ice sculpture. Everyone gasped in shock and fear. Even the Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings were calmly concerned upon noticing it. Eggman, Orbot, Cubot, and Tribot came out the door) Eggman: There she is! Stop her! Namine: Please, just stay away from me! Stay away! (Suddenly, ice magic accidentally shot out from her hand and turned the staircase into ice. Eggman, Orbot, Cubot, and Tribot were knocked off their feet from the force of the blast. Eggman got up) Eggman: Monster.... Monster! (Namine looked at her bare hand in fear and looked at the woman who backed away, with the baby and her other children crying in fear. Namine looked at her subjects, who backed away in fear. As a snowstorm began, she ran off while Kairi was holding onto her sister's glove, and Xion went after her) Kairi: Namine! Xion: Namine, wait! Come back! (She and Kairi saw their sister running to the gates to the kingdom and ran after her, with Drake, the Stallion Seven, and the Mane Seven following close behind. Confused, the Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings followed. Namine ran out of the gates and downstairs to the water's edge until she heard Kairi) Kairi: Namine! (Namine backed up in fear, and she looked down to see the shoreline freezing under her feet) Xion: (From the gates) Wait, please! (Namine glanced back at her sisters. But she turned away as she tentatively stepped out onto the fjord. It froze instantly, and she broke into a run as the water froze over with every step) Kairi: Namine, stop! (The two ran after their sister, but Kairi slipped and fell as Xion stopped running and crouched down to look at her in concern. Drake rushed to her side) Drake: Kairi. Kairi: No. (She just watched Namine run to the far shore. They noticed the fjord freezing up) Drake: The fjord.... Xion: (Whispering) This is not good.... (Then, after a wave of ice sunk a ship beneath the water, sans the poles and crow's nest, the fjord was completely frozen solid, freezing all the ships in place) Coming Up: Kairi and Xion, along with the Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings decide to go after Namine, while at the same time, Namine decides to live on her own in an ice castle at the North Mountain to keep herself and all who fear her safe. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Frozen Fanmakes